


[Male Reader x Bandit] In Grey City

by Everett



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everett/pseuds/Everett
Summary: 此篇为Lily老师约稿。





	[Male Reader x Bandit] In Grey City

  你回到更衣室的时候GSG9的干员正在着装准备演练。

  第一眼看见的是房间里处的Dominic，刚脱下t恤，露出后背流畅的肌肉曲线和密集的纹身图案，肌肤微微反射白炽灯光。  
  你正要低下头去避开这样的光景，视野里飞来一个红色的球状物，下意识接住定睛看是一个红透的苹果。

  “之前在本地水果摊买的，尝尝？”  
  说话的是Christopher，一边捣鼓自己的发电装置一边侧过头友好地冲你微笑。

  顿了顿，道了声谢，你在精疲力竭里也没顾上换衣服重重地坐下在一旁的凳子上，手摸到身后去抽出佩戴的匕首。  
  呼吸还没调整回来，你恍惚地将注意力消费在手上削皮的工作。

  你听见Christopher回到和Marius的对话，但是是你不明白的语言。  
  而Dominic没有参与，一如既往地展现自己的反团队精神。

  Dominic在干什么呢？他该是已经套上了制服吧？你想，现在抬头去看你该已经看不见那些第一次看见觉得很酷，现在你也觉得很酷的纹身了。

  看着手里白皙的果肉，你又出神陷入了对Dominic的想象。

  等到呼吸恢复平稳，你反应过来你又在这样想他的事了。  
  一手抓着匕首和一圈圈吊下的水果皮，一手抓着给Dominic削的苹果，你无力地为自己的绝望叹了口气。

  这时候看见的是一双黑色的运动鞋，抬头向上看，是将面罩挽下居高临下一脸淡然盯着你的德国人。  
  手里抱着自己的步枪，一言不发只是站在你的面前

  你一时也没有要说话，抓着苹果没什么底气也没什么精力地盯回去。

  “我等着我的苹果呢。”  
  Dominic开口催促。

  闻言，你顿了顿，看着面前德国人理所当然的嘴脸，受着逆反心理的驱使伸手将苹果递到嘴边，大口咬下去。  
  然后尽量能多显摆就多显摆地嚼着甜美的果肉，含糊不清地顶嘴，“哦，是吗，啥让你这么想的？”

  Dominic挑了挑眉，然后回头去回应Christopher的呼唤。  
  德语回应了一声后，抱着枪迈出步子向门口走去。

  但就在你低头要咬上第二口的即刻，又转身大跨步回来气势汹汹地从你手里夺走苹果，不留下一句话地一边啃咬着剩下的果肉一边向自己的队友赶去。

  留你愣愣地坐在凳子上，孤零零一人沉陷于更衣室提供的孤寂里，手里还抓着匕首和果皮。  
  简直像个被德国狗儿子夺走了一切的糟心老父亲。

  事实是，你确实被夺走了一切，但你希望你真只是个老父亲。

  你真的希望，你就只是像第一眼看见这个人时想的那样，不要和这个人交往太深。  
  你真的希望，你就只是像刚来到不列颠这块土地上时宣称的那样，要和Dominic比赛谁能操到最辣的英国妞。

  现在想想，那时候明明完全就是Dominic的犯浑，在那个气味混杂的酒吧里，挡在你和那个金发女孩子之间，没一点顾虑地亲了口你的嘴唇，扭头就和女孩子即兴出柜。  
  你还记得那时候他嘴上苦涩的酒精味道，你还能在自己的幻想里听见那时候吵闹的迪斯科音乐。  
  你还深刻地记得，在Dominic一脸得意样地告诉你别想能在女人相关的比赛里赢过他之前，你剧烈的，并且不可能再平息的心跳。

  当然，Dominic可以借着酒精不择手段为了一个小小的赌约亲你一口，当然，Dominic可以一脸无所谓地认领你给他削的苹果，咬上你咬过的缺口。  
  当然，他可以在你坠入深渊的同时，仅仅只是为了胜过你一手搂着一个英国妞走在山崖边炫耀地往下看，甚至都可能看不见你。 

  所以你能怎么办呢？  
  你能想到的所有出路都尝试过了，你去亲吻了你以前会喜欢的类型的女性，但是会想起德国男人干燥不柔软的嘴唇。你可能已经把最辣的英国妞给脱光按在身下了，但是会想起Dominic肌肤上混杂不一火辣的那些纹身。

  你想，你还能苟延残喘地觉得这事还有救吧，你想，Dominic再犯下浑，再跟你扯扯犊子，像一开始来往时那样蔑视你的个人权利必要的时候背后捅刀，贯彻一如既往混蛋厌世的个人主义，那么到一个节骨眼，你总会对这个人放弃希望的吧。

  直到某一个格外凉爽的夜晚，你们抓着啤酒靠着窗口放松，你俩看着千万条星光流水般划过天际又消失。  
  你面对这番从未见过的景象出神，而Dominic也趴在窗口发愣。

  “许个愿呗。”  
  你冲身边的人说。

  Dominic大口喝酒，轻哼了一声，“那谁去给我实现，那些掉下来的天体？那些说愿望有力量的人都是自己软弱罢了。”

  闻言，你几乎要鼓掌了，“继续说点这种垃圾的话，我就能给你实现愿望。”  
  然后蛮乐呵地盯着这个人期待更多让人生厌的话语。

  Dominic回头看了你一眼，没有评论你近乎扭曲的奇怪心态，又转过去看天空。

  夜风吹过，你在凉意里抖了抖。  
  但你看着身旁Dominic陷入思考的认真模样，知道为了等到一番强有力的愤世演讲，你怎么样也不愿意回屋拿外套。

  “你待在我身边。”

  闻言，被凉意狠狠呛了一口，你皱眉咽了咽嘴里的酒水。  
  勾起嘴角，想赶紧调侃些什么，但堵在喉头吐不出。

  “我也不会再对其他人抱期望了。”  
  这么补充说的时候Dominic看着流星群，声音柔和。

  到某一个时间点，流星群会消失，一切该陨落的都会陨落不见了。

  但不是现在。

  现在Dominic只是平和安静地观赏着，没有其他的话要说。  
  回头来看你，一双眼睛还是一样的没有感情要表达，又很快地扭过头去。

  而你也只是安静地看着流星群映上在Dominic好看的轮廓，像是流淌的河水混上星辰。

  你不知道他是用上了多少诚意才能认真地对你说出这样一句话，你不知道他作为Dominic Brunsmeier是用上了自己多少的真实或者酒精才出口认可和你的友谊。

  但你明确知道的是：你想要的并非如此。

  也是在这时候，你放弃了垂死挣扎。

  你告诉自己说：你彻底完了。

  本来你认为世界上能糟糕得这么出众的人可能只有Dominic一人，但是现在你发现了一个机会：如果你开口告诉他你背叛了他的信任，你没把他当兄弟看，你就能一举成为在他之上更糟糕的人类。  
  有什么大不了？你想，反正Dominic Brunsmeier从一开始就是一烂摊子不是吗？  
  你有无数理由可以去搞砸他，你也会有无数人的声援。

  只要一句话，“ 没什么约炮竞赛了，我他妈爱着你的，傻逼了吧？”

  但是妈的，你都习惯给他削苹果了。  
  你习惯去关心照看他了。  
  就算没有那句话，你本来也就愿意一辈子待在这个人身边。而你能为此做任何事。

  所以那一夜你没有说出口，那之后一礼拜也没有说出口，一礼拜之后的一个月也没有说出口。

  你像个怂包，像个难以入目的一无所成者，继续存在在Dominic忽远忽近的友谊里，只有在他习惯性要搞砸自己的时候才靠近去提供帮助。  
  小时候连喜欢的女孩子的医生游戏都应付不了，你却这么完美同时憋屈地扮演着德国人自己认同的好兄弟。

  “你想要去只有我们两个人的地方吗？”  
  所以当女性在轻浮的夜店音乐里这样邀请时，你在Dominic的注视里选择任她将你引导至一个角落，扯进一个柔软的亲吻。

  你回头去看Dominic，用痛苦包装痛苦将他想要的呈现给他看。  
  然后看见不远处的那个德国人扬起嘴角，还是一脸的无所谓不在乎，对你此刻用上所有气力给他的轻描淡写一笔带过。  
  还是那个混蛋，会让你耗上一辈子的混蛋。

  短暂的亲热后，你拒绝了女性进一步的邀请，转身去寻找Dominic的身影。  
  但是没有能在绚烂奢侈的色彩里寻找到德国人的身影。  
  你将自己投身入人海。  
  但是那一个夜晚，你没有再能看见Dominic。

  第二天你也没有在总部找见Dominic的存在，询问后被告知Dominic去执行一个卧底任务，暂时不会在这里露面。  
  没有提前的一声招呼，没有在乎别人的感受，典型的Dominic Brunsmeier。

 

\---

 

  接到Christopher的电话的时候你在去演练的途中。

  挂掉电话后，你在身边队友的注视里头一次扔掉了手里的步枪。  
  漆黑的AR摔在地面，弹起尘土。

  你几乎不记得自己是怎么赶到那个夜店的，只记得十来公里的路程中脑子里只有德国人零碎的音容。

  推开门，你看见你的德国人像只小动物一样颤抖着蜷缩在角落，没有看见红色的迹象，但是白色的粉末散落在地面。

  守在一旁的只有一个穿着背心身形魁梧的男性。  
  但是你没有心思去关注除了那个德国人之外的其他。

  你快步上前，听见脉搏苦闷地撞击耳膜。  
  在那个男性要伸出手臂阻拦的时候你一把抓过其人的领口狠狠地将他甩到墙上，抽出腰边的匕首，看着男性混浊的双眼抬起手用力地将匕首落下。  
  匕首刺进男性耳边的墙壁，你然后拔出，又刺入，拔出，又刺入。  
  擦出的粉灰沾染上耳廓时，男性已经抖得不能自已了。

  然后你转身奔向Dominic，将匕首收回腰间。

  看不见Dominic的面容，你用力地抱住他，用上你还能使出的所有力气，你想要去平息他病态的颤抖。  
  但是Dominic还是颤抖着，在你的怀里，他还是蜷成一团。

  你终于能开口嘶哑出一句话，你告诉他你在这儿，就在他的身边。

  没有说话，但是Dominic用力地扯住了你的衣摆。

  感受到拉扯的那一瞬，你皱紧了眉头大口呼吸才能抑制住情感的崩溃。

  就这样在谁也没有再进入的房间里，你紧紧抱着你爱的人，又说了十来遍的“我在这里”。  
  你知道每一句Dominic都是听见了的，因为每一句都会使他更加用力地扯住你的衣摆。

  这又有什么意义？  
  如果你爱的这个德国人不再是那个游刃有余的混蛋，你觉得挺不得了的爱慕也好，你的那些所谓的挣扎也好，都还有什么意义？

  “我带你去医院。”  
  你凑到Dominic的耳边低声说，话音未落，泪水滚落下眼眶。

  但是在你勉强支撑起他之后，Dominic开口，“…回家。”

  你们在这块名为不列颠的异乡哪儿他妈有家。  
  不过就是你和Dominic合租的，两个人可以一起喝啤酒看看电视，晚上有时间一起吃个外卖，你来我往单方向地讲垃圾话，不大不小，租约还有半个月就到期的普通公寓而已。

  可能是公寓这单词太长了，家比较简单。  
  但是如果连这个人都觉得那算家，那就他妈算。

  你支撑住他晃晃悠悠地走出夜店，任何闲得慌的视线都被你瞪回去了。

  你叫了一辆车，将Dominic小心地送进后座后你也跟着坐上去。  
  没有到三分钟的安静的行使途中，你感受到手腕被人握住。

  你回头去看，Dominic愣愣地看着握住的你的手，然后放在了自己的手心里，十指交叉用力地握紧。

  冰凉于是在你的手心里渐渐温暖，不停歇的颤抖也被你捏紧在手中。

  某一时刻，Dominic靠上了你的肩。

  飞速流逝的路灯光映入车窗，你们在昏黄色模糊的绚烂里这样贴紧。  
  你沉默地注视着前方行进的方向，Dominic颤抖着身躯依靠在你身上。

  这是你们有史以来度过的最无言的时间。

  你一言不发地将他支撑着扶下车，然后缓慢地支撑进了公寓大门，进了电梯，掏出钥匙开锁，进入了你们的房间。  
  你花了二十分钟将Dominic安置好，喂他喝了杯水，期间一直让他紧紧握着你的手掌来抑制颤抖。

  正要动身去买药，你突然意识到药店这方面法律的问题，于是掏出手机拨打James的手机号。

  “给那个姑娘打电话？”

  你对这句质问顿了顿，侧过头去看此刻坐起身，直直地盯着你的Dominic。  
  没有能理解，也没有回答可以给出。你看见他突然扯起嘴角漏了声笑。

  “你是这么急着上床吗，亲吻所有看见的女人创造机会把她们带去酒店？你这么性欲旺盛的吗？”  
  颤抖着嗓音，你看着Dominic伸手抓上你的腰带，抬头来神情恍惚地看你，“你说口交的话，那我也能给你做。只不过是我没做过，但口腔该都长得一样…”

  说着用上双手解开你的腰带，但即刻，你抓住Dominic的衣领将他按进被单里。  
  看着你的恶魔现在在身下气势凌然地决意要把你逼到山穷水尽。

  “我不会交女友的，我也不结婚了。我就用上一辈子陪你，这样行吗？”  
  你咽了咽，“...不要再做这种事了。”

  Dominic愣愣地看着你的双眼，显得空洞。  
  勾了勾嘴角，咳出一声笑，“为什么叫'这种事'？男人的嘴操不下去是吗？”  
   
  没有来得及回驳，视线里，你看着Dominic皱起眉头。  
  “…你知道你他妈看上去有多累吗？”  
  嘴角还是撕裂的笑意，但是眼泪滑落下面庞，那双眼眸还是在水雾里直直地盯着你。

  你松开了Dominic的衣领，愣愣地看着这副出乎意料的光景。

  看着这个Bandit代号的德国人在你身下像是多么脆弱地流着眼泪，反倒像是被你逼上了绝路。  
  你看着这个男人为你认为扮演得多完美的友谊流下眼泪，你看着你能做到的最好将他逼迫得这样崩溃。

  一瞬的无力感袭上指尖，电流般刺激过所经的所有细胞。  
  你不知道你之前是否显得累，但是现在，你除了疲软不剩其他。

  “我他妈一直以来就为了这个...”  
  放弃一般，Dominic无力地嗤笑一声。

  然后伸手按下你的后脑，亲吻上你的嘴唇。

  突然的柔软与滚烫几乎炸掉了你的思考回路，好一会儿，你都是呆愣着任Dominic舔进你的口腔。

 

  而在他要离开时，你没有允许地压了上去。  
  与他的主动不一样的，更加激烈粗暴。

  你亲吻吮吸他红肿的双唇，舔舐过这个人口腔里你没有尝过的所有甜美。  
  你不知道Dominic用言语表达的意味，但你不会放过任何即使是误会得来的机会。  
  你伸手摸进Dominic的T恤下摆，捏上你知道会有哪块纹身图案的结实肌肉，热量烫上你的手心，你急切地摩擦过日思夜想的所有的区域，然后再用指尖去划过一条条肌肉的沟壑。

  离开Dominic的嘴唇换气时，在近距离里，你看见他崩溃的面容，皱着眉头，一双眼睛多惊愕难过地盯着你。  
  你看着泪水更加频繁地滑落出Dominic的眼眶，看着他像是被吓坏了，像是多么不敢置信。

  毒品的作用还未消退，Dominic颤抖着将面容别向一侧，大口呼吸地瞪着双眼，但仍旧困在你的双臂之间，像是一条被你困住的搁浅的鱼。

  但你不也一样吗？你不早就这样被他困住了？你也想回到你的水里啊。  
  既然你们都这样濒死在岸边了，你想确认你们是否是在同一边。  
  你吸了口气，埋下头去试探性地在他的耳边说，“我爱上你了。”

  闻言，Dominic猛地一颤，咬住下唇，用手抓上额头，还是没有看你。

  你然后伸手去扯开他的手腕，看见红透了眼眶的清澈眼眸，看着他终于愣愣地侧目来看你，眼底失去了任何这个人一直会有的准备或者底气。  
  没有你预想的厌恶，甚至也没有惊愕了。  
  这一刻的Dominic好像真的没有留下任何的退路，没有像一如既往那样轻描淡写地嗤笑，将沉重的事物用笑声和不屑来躲避开。

  什么能耐你能让这个怕疼的德国人不闪躲地吃下这样一记直拳啊？

  你皱起眉头埋头去亲吻他的泪痕。  
  “我爱上你了。”  
  声音不大，像是告解，因为知道Dominic是不会说出来的，所以一遍又一遍，你说给他听。

  然后你低下头去亲吻Dominic的脖颈，去亲吻他发烫的锁骨，咬上他的喉结，一路吮吸舔咬向衣领之下。  
  你从来没有像这样温柔地亲吻过一个人的身体，而现在面对这个人你似乎只能温柔，因为他只能是个不温柔不可爱的人。

  轻微的喘气漏出嘴角，你认真地聆听着，然后将另一只手的食指和中指伸进了Dominic的上下齿间。

  Dominic含着手指愣了愣。

 

  你于是咬上德国人的耳廓，“想想以前那些女人是怎么用这个引诱你的。”  
  然后挎下了后者的裤头，膝盖暧昧地压上其人两腿间的坚挺。

  结实的重量压上身躯，Dominic朦胧地失去了一些理智。  
  模糊了面容，他听话地去舔弄你的手指。  
  在你的夸奖里从一开始尝试的触碰慢慢变成了纠缠、吮吸。

  有限的注意力与机会里，Dominic全心全意地顺从你的意愿。

  你于是将手指探进更深的地方，一直抵到粘稠的喉头，又抽出。  
  一边亲吻着Dominic的耳朵一边用手指操着他的嘴。

  直到更多的泪水滑落Dominic的脸庞，而他的口腔已经被搅弄得一团糟了。  
  你于是在Dominic的吮吸里慢慢抽离出沾满粘液的手指。

  手指的存在脱离了好一会儿，再一次使Dominic感受到是在他自己收缩的穴口。

  他皱眉抓住了你的手臂，下意识地慌乱。

  “别拒绝我。”  
  你轻声说，柔和而真诚地看着身下德国人的双眼，然后低头安抚地去亲吻其人的双唇。

  于是在你的视线里，Dominic慢慢松开了手，在你将手指抵进他的穴口时狠狠咬住了下唇。

  先是一只食指，然后加上中指。

  Dominic一直扭头看着床头，为了你忍耐住陌生而剧烈的疼痛。  
  你压在他身上在他的耳边呢喃温柔的话语，亲吻他露出的脖颈，侧脸。手指在他滚烫柔软的嫩肉里缓慢地试探着抽插扩张。

  “...可以快一点了。”  
  什么时候你听见Dominic呢喃在你的耳畔。

  闻言，你看了后者一眼。  
  近距离里看见Dominic红着眼睛，微张的双唇轻微地颤抖。  
  动作突然加速，你埋进整根手指，食指和中指机械一样粗暴地操动Dominic的屁股。

  终于不能抑制住，Dominic不自觉地闷哼出声，泪水打湿了一片床单。  
  他扯着你的衣领，抑制着没有用力去推，没有敢显露任何拒绝的意愿。

  你然后停下，猛地抽离手指，起身审视自己身下的所有物。

  看着这个平时总是一脸轻浮不在乎的德国人此时此刻，仅仅只是被你的手指操，就已经是这样的失神狼狈。  
  明明是多强烈的刺激与疼痛，还是自己抖着没有要让你停下。

  “你不知道你现在看上去多色情...”  
  你愣愣地诚实评论，没等Dominic给出回应，脱下自己的上衣，挎下裤头，在原来手指进入的地方抵上了你开始滴下precum的坚硬。  
  Dominic已经没有像之前那样慌乱了，被从来没体会过的快感摧毁，在你的视线里喘着气，几乎是有些期待一般地看着你的双眼。  
  你不知道那是引诱还是只是他一如既往的痞气，只是听见胸腔里的那个器官超荷运作发出轰鸣。

  脸上还横着泪水的痕迹，德国人歪头，终于像平常的Dominic Brunsmeier一样，痞里痞气地咧嘴笑，“你的阴茎会不会比不过手zh...”

  平常的Dominic Brunsmeier本来就不会说什么好话。  
  没让他说完，你抬起他的腿架在肩上狠狠地撞进那个更好显露出来的入口。  
  Dominic窒息一般地猛地吸气，你皱起眉头去忍耐其人的紧致和滚烫。  
  不知道自己是不是还能忍耐上一会儿，毕竟仅仅只是在操这个男人，这样的事实，就已经让你能兴奋到射了。

  你俯下身去尝试活动。

  而只是稍微一压过Dominic热得要命的肉壁，就引得后者发出难以忍耐的混杂了苦痛的闷哼。  
  你抚摸上Dominic的后颈，即使知道还没能让他熟悉，被生理冲动驱使开始更大幅度地试探。

  仍旧没有出声拒绝，Dominic承受着所有不快闭上双眼咬住嘴唇在你的耳边闷哼，随着你前后的顶弄而晃动。

  “你太紧了。”  
  你呼出一口气。

  “嗯...这就是你平时操处女的台词？”

  “实话说，你是我操的第一个处女。”

  你扬着嘴角扭头去看你的德国人，而发现后者也对这句过于老实的话语勾起了笑意。  
  在断断续续的呻吟里，你俩在此刻都傻笑了出来。

  而笑声没有结束，你猛地顶到最深处，使得另一人一时失声。  
  没等Dominic呻吟出声，又抽出到入口，再次狠狠地顶入。  
  同时你更加压上身下的人，将后者发烫的身躯按进你的怀抱。

  没有再像一开始那样咬住嘴唇，Dominic张开双唇大声地叫了出来，一边伸手颤抖着挠你的后颈，一边用双腿环住你的腰身。  
  被单在你们粗野的来回摩擦里皱在了一团，房间里回响床板的吱呀和肌肤撞击的脆响。

  变得甜美的喘息绵长地响在耳畔，你亲吻Dominic的耳垂，喘息的间隙问，“射里面多大几率让我当爹？”

  “哈嗯...啊！你再...用力点试..嗯...试？”

  你咧嘴笑，亲吻上身下德国人柔软湿润的双唇。  
  进行最后的冲刺时，按着Dominic的后脑，将他所有的娇声都吞咽下，使得后者只能狼狈地抓扯床单，在你过于激烈的刺激下颤抖着双腿，两只腿失去力气地痉挛在空中。

  最后的一顶，你不顾一切地抵到了最深处，感受到尖端的液体喷射填满深到甚至可以让这个人真怀孕的底部。

  而Dominic整个人痉挛在你的怀里，在你的精液溢出片刻后也射了出来。

  你暂时没有拔出来，只是在弄脏的床单上紧紧拥抱住你爱的德国人，呼吸他的气息。  
  Dominic也喘着气轻轻抓上你揽住他的手臂。

 

  搂着你爱的德国人，你想，你还是当不了爹的，Dominic不会像以往的恋人一样被你束缚，他不会被任何人束缚。  
  而你却正无可救药地爱着这样的他。

  困难和障碍都是之后的事了。  
  至少这一刻是纯粹只属于你们的。

 

\---

 

  同样的场景，Christopher扔来水果，这一次是橘子。  
  你接下后坐在一边剥皮。

  Christopher看着这样的画面，笑着走上来要搭上你的肩。  
  但是没能触碰到就被自己的闪盾给挡开了。

  抬头看是已经穿戴好装备的Dominic，手里举着Christopher的闪盾一脸冷淡地挡在你的面前。  
  “那是我的啊。”  
  这样宣布，手指向后指了指，但明显没有指到你手里的橘子。

  你抬头冲不明所以的Christopher撇了撇嘴。


End file.
